Molly Unleashed
by Fabius Maximus
Summary: It's all Don Karnages fault. He'll regret it.  He really will.  All characters save the writers own Copyright Disney Corp. No challenge is implied.
1. Default Chapter

            Becky looked at the height wall, with the marks showing how tall Molly had been. There she was at 6-- 3 ft 2 inches, then at seven, then at eight…then her eyes went up to Molly at 12, where her growth spurt had started.  5'4, taller than many of the boys in her class.  Then, 13 where she was 5'6…and all the way, waayy up to her at 17, a high school student now…and 6'3.  She looked down at the letter from school and sighed.  She'd hoped they'd see reason, but no such luck. Molly was going to be very, very, unhappy.

            "Molly sweetie?"  Becky asked, walking into Molly's room.  Her daughter was sitting at the desk, working on her homework. Molly would have preferred to be out doing something active, or working with her hands with Wildcat (and she was one of the few individuals on the planet who could understand him and his infernal machines).  But the homework had to be done, especially the work from Mr. Wurkle, who had returned it was all kinds of snide comments on the page in red. 

            "Yes, Mom?"  Molly asked, looking over at Becky. Her voice had dropped to a lower pitch from her younger days, but it was still had the same eager sound to it-- Molly was always full of energy.  Unfortunately, this letter was likely to make it the _wrong_ sort of energy.

            "Um…the school sent a letter."

            "Oh…if it was about Jeremy Wilkins, I don't know _how_ he ended up in the locker-- it must have been some of the kids he was stealing lunch money from."  Molly said.  Becky blinked and filed that away for future reference.

            "No honey…the school, well…" she paused and looked at her daughter.  Molly had grown much taller, but she'd also grown in other ways.  Becky had worried that her looks might get her in trouble, but most of the boys at her school were more than a little intimidated by her.  The other girls, well…  Rebecca tried to keep a frown off her face, but it was difficult since she'd overheard some of them speaking one day when she'd come to pick up Molly. The idea that just because her daughter was tall and shapely she'd be a sl- well, she'd almost given them a piece of her mind, but had pulled back.  That wouldn't do Molly any favors.   Now unfortunately, it seemed like the administration was backing those girls up.

            "What is it mom." Molly said, running her hand through her hair, done up in twin braids.  She looked more than a little concerned. 

            "They won't let you one the softball team."  Rebecca said, then continued in a rush, "and they've decided that advanced math and physics aren't 'appropriate' for you-- they've put in you in home economics."  Molly surged to her feet, face reddinging in anger.

            "Those…Those…_why?"_  She asked.

            "The first?  Because you're too big, and pretty, and they'll be afraid that you might cause an 'improper' reaction in the boys.  Of course nobody tells _them_ to control themselves." Becky said viciously.  Molly paused, and part of her incipient rage cooled-- her mother had also encountered this, sometimes when Molly was around.

            "Ok..but…but."  Molly took a deep breath.  "Why the advanced classes?  Mom, I _need_ those classes."  She said, in a near wail.  Rebecca tried to control her own expression-- Molly was right.  Becky didn't have the money to send her to a good college, and advanced classes were the key to student grants and aid.

            "They… feel that a 'young lady should not waste time preparing for a career that she will terminate once she is married'"  Becky said, casting her eyes down to the ground. "I could have had the same problem, sweetie, but I had just enough money socked away."  She paused, and tried to put on a brave face. "But… if things keep going well, we might be able to get enough money to-"

            "That's not the point! Who are _they_ to say this.  I'm the top in the class.  I bet the note wasn't from my teachers, was it?"

            "No dear…it was from the administration.  The teachers argued in your favor."  Molly flopped down on her bed and put her head into her hands.  

            "Why do they keep changing the rules on me?  I work as hard as I can to get into the classes, than now I can't! I audition for the team, and now I'm banned!"  She huffed, "It's the way I look.  All they see is that I'm over-inflated up here, and I'm tall, and that's it."

            "I'm afraid that…didn't help, sweetie."  Becky said, sitting by her daughter and putting an arm around Molly's waist.    Molly relaxed slightly and put her arm around Becky's shoulder.  Mother and daughter sat for a moment, and Molly started talking more quietly. 

            "It's like the girls.  Half of them call me a slut behind my back, because they're afraid of what I might do if they said it to my face.  Well, except for a few." Molly said.  "And there's nothing to all the juicy rumors, because not a guy wants anything to do with me!"  She said viciously.  "They're too…intimidated. All they want to do is brush up in the hallway and get a feel or a pinch."

            "And that's why you knocked Tommy out with a right cross."  Rebecca said, a grin on her face.

            "Oh, you heard?" Molly said, reddening.

            "They had me sign the detention form…"

            "Then why didn't you…"

            "Because _I _ would have given him a right cross.  You're just big enough to knock the putz out."  Molly laughed. Then, she stopped and sat silently for a moment.

            "Mom…what do I do?"  Becky looked at her and spoke.

            "You get A's in the class, no matter how  much you hate it, because if you don't it'll hurt your chances for college even more. In your spare time, you study the advanced subjects.  Mr. Wurkle has agreed to tutor you."  Molly blinked.

            "Mr. Wurkle hates me.  Every time I did something, he found fault with it." She said.  Becky smiled at that. 

            "Mr. Wurkle thinks very highly of you.  He's so hard on you because he thinks you have great potential-- how many other kids got so much attention from him?"  Molly blinked at that. Becky continued, "In fact, he was your main supporter at the meeting-- I heard he stormed out when the decision was made."   A ghost of a smile appeared on Molly's lips, and then she stood up.

            "Mom… I want to go for a walk."

            "OK honey, be home by dinner."  Rebecca said, as Molly went to the door.  When it closed behind her daughter, Becky flopped back on the couch and put her head in her hands. 

            "Oh Molly, I'm so sorry." She said softly.  

            Molly stalked along the street. Her mother had taken the dangerous edge off of her anger, but she was still furious.  The occasional whistle and catcall she got didn't help much either.  Finally, some obnoxious rodent made a very direct, and open comment about her body, and Molly whipped around, grabbed him by the throat and hoisted him up to her eye level. 

            "I'm not in a good mood."  She said.

            "Ghak…"  

            "And Bears who are in a bad mood, _eat_ little rodents."  She growled.  "You understand?"  A frantic nod came her way, and Molly dropped the runt to the laughter of the crowd.  Of course, that also led to people working to _not_ look at her, which was also difficult in its way.

            "Sigh."  She said.  

            "Hey lady!"  A man called, "Your mom wants to talk to you!" Molly turned and looked at him, as he pointed down an alley.  What was Mom doing there?  Molly trotted into the alley, and turned a corner to where it dead ended into a blank wall, out of sight of the street.  

            "There's nobody he-" She felt a sudden, sharp, sting in her shoulder and whipped around to see the man stepping back, a syringe in his hand.  Molly tried to slug him, but the world was turning up and down and every which way and she fell to the ground.  She heard the sound of other feet.

            "Hurry up!  Get her in the bag!" As a large burlap bag was put down on the ground and she was pushed and pulled into it, she heard someone on the radio.  A whiney voice that she'd heard once before.

            "I got her cap'n…what do you want us to do now?"  Another voice also familiar even through the static, came to her ears.

            "I want you to take her home and give her to her mother…what do you think I want you brainless morons? Bring her back! NOW, or I will hang you by your pinkies!"

            "Yes sir…" Was the last thing Molly heard before darkness over took her.


	2. Chapter II

            Chapter II.

             When molly woke up, she was still in the bag, the air smothering and hot. The teen started to struggle, then relaxed when she realized that she was now securely trussed up.  She paused, listening intently.  She heard the low roar of an airplane engine and the slight motions told her she was in an aircraft-- inflight.  She waited, every sense alert for any sign they'd landed at their destination.

            The signs came quicker than she thought-- after a few hours, the plan slapped down for a bumpy, and bad, water landing.  The sound of a hatch opening was joined with the echoes of some large cave. Molly heard men shouting and waves slapping on the shore, both amplified into a chorus of echoes.  She felt herself being lifted, and moved, and then she was put down. 

            "Ah, good, good, my brainless Minions, I shall not beat you.  Much."  Don Karnage said, happily rubbing his hands.  "Soon my master plan shall be complete!"  Dumptruck opened the bundle, and Molly erupted from it like well… a very angry bear. Unlike her mother, she didn't bother with demands or loud shouts. An elbow took Dumptruck in the belly, doubling him over as Molly shot towards one of the tunnel entrances in the main hanger/harbor for the Iron Vulture.

            "Stop her!" Karnage screamed, "Stop her now!"  Mad Dog charged into the gap, and Molly, an evil, EVIL expression on her face, kicked him between the legs so hard that he actually flew up into the air, falling behind some bales of loot to where his groans came.    The other pirates, seeing the horrible fate that had befallen the first two, backed off into a wide circle, Molly glaring at them all impartially.  Karnage sighed, and motioned two aside.

            "Ah, well, I must always be doing mywork besides myself, yes/no."  He said, his sword out and pointing at the teen. Molly, eyes fixed on the razor sharp blade, backed up slightly, then blinked as Don slid another blade, twin to his, to her.  

            "Now, if you wish to beat me, you must fight me-- and if you win, I, Don Karnage, will mercilessly let you go!" Molly picked it up and swallowed.  She'd never held a sword before, or a knife for anything other than making dinner.  Still… without saying anything else, she charged, swinging her sword wildly.  Karnage laughed, dodging backwards, until he slipped behind her and swung the sword down, the flat of the blade hitting her behind with a meaty THWAK!.  

            "Eep!"  Molly said, leaping up, before she turned around and charged him again.  

            "You do not lack for enthusiasm." Don Karnage said, again getting behind her and this time deftly slicing one of her ear ribbons off, so it fell to the floor. Molly snarled and charged again, and this time, Karnage, tiring of his game, did something complex with his sword, and Molly's flew up and out of her hand, hitting the ground somewhere behind her.  She was so angry she almost kept charging, but the light prick of the tip of Karnage's sword at her throat stopped her.  Molly was suddenly aware that he could kill her if he wanted to.  

            "So… you have enthusiasm, but not training."  Karnage said, letting the sword drop. "I have training…but no enthusiasm to waste it on my brainless minions!" He kicked Dumptruck.  "And of course." He continued, slyly looking at her, "The people at your school do not wish to _give_ you any training…yes/no."

            "How-- how did you know that?"

            "I keep my ears out… and I hear the most interesting things…"  Don Karnage positively purred.  "You know… I hear that sewing is so interesting… all those needles and threads…"  Molly bit her lip at the unexpected sense of shame that came over her.  

            "I know about that." Molly said, forcing the tremor from her voice. "and what does it have to do with you kidnapping me!"

            "Oh…nothing…. Nothing at all, unless…"  Don shrugged, "But no, you would not be interested.  Dumptruck!"  A groaning voice answered him.  

            "Yes Capn'."

            "Take the little girl back to her city, she is not interested."

            "Interested, Interested in What?" Molly said.  Glaring at Dumptruck, "Touch me and you lose that arm."

            "In becoming my _new_ plundering protégé, of course."  Karnage said.  

            "I…you…a pirate?" Molly stuttered, taken completely off guard.  Another individual, a pencil necked doctor type, had walked up next to Karnage and was looking at her intently.  Molly folded her arms across her chest (disappointing some of the pirates), and continued. "This is a joke, right?"

            "Of course not! I, Don Karnage would never be playing with anyone except someone I wanted to trick."  He continued, "I need a heir!  Someone to teach, to train, to lead in sacking Cape Suzzette!"    Molly blinked.  The school, in flames. All those little jerks who wanted to make her life into something _they _ wanted, on their knees, pleading for mercy.  Molly smiled, unconsciously licking her lips at the image that was conjured.  Then, reluctantly, she shook her head and turned to Karnage, trying to put more force in her voice than she felt.

            "No deal.  Take me home!"  She said.  Karnage looked at her, and motioned to the man, who tossed a bag at her. Molly tried to bat it away, but was enveloped in a white powder.  As she inhaled some of it, her coughing gave way as an odd floating sensation came over her.  Karnage smiled, but his voice seemed distant.  She wasn't going unconscious, more like she was becoming…detached. Molly vaguely thought she should do something, but it didn't seem important, somehow.  Karnage and the man approached her.   Karnage smiled.

            "You see, my golden Amazon, your voice said it all-- I will just help you to make the…proper decision." He motioned to the smaller man, who took Molly by the arm. Her face vague, Molly went along with him without any protest.

***

            "Baloo!" The sound of Rebecca brought Baloo right up and out of a nice, deep sleep, involving a dream with Katy Dodd, Louie's double stacker peppermint fizzie and him winning the Miss Mango contest.  

            "Beck-ouch!" Baloo said as the hammock spun and fell over, dumping him onto the deck.  "What is it?  All the shipments are done for today."  That was true-- the two contract pilots had gone home, their aircraft bobbing next to the old, but still fastest, Sea Duck. 

            "Have you seen Molly today?"  Becky asked, and Baloo abruptly noted that she didn't look angry-- she looked more than a little worried, her hands twisting together.  The gray bear lumbered to his feet and looked at her. 

            "No, not at all, Beckers-- what's wrong."

            "Molly was upset today-- they didn't let her take any of the classes she wanted _or_ play softball."  Baloo focused on the tragedy.

            "Not play softball?  Now why not!?"  Becky sighed and looked up at Baloo, glaring.

            "Because my daughter is very pretty-- the kind of pretty that causes autowrecks when she breathes deeply!"  Baloo blinked.  He hadn't noticed-- pigtails was always gonna be six in his book.  "and that's  not the most important thing!  They didn't let her take the classes because they want her to go through home economics and make someone a nice mother and wife!"  She gave a vicious kick at the ground.  Baloo frowned at that.

            "Pigtails can do more than that, Beckers… she's maybe the best mechanic I know except for Wildcat, and Buzz thinks she could be as good as he is."  He paused, "Ah, hopefully she'll be a little _safer_ then he is." Becky glared up at him and Baloo abruptly realized how distraught she was.

            "Well, she's not going to get the _chance_ now, is she."  She said, "Oh Baloo, I should have gone with her-- she was so upset… you know how she is about wanting to win, and to have won, and _then_ have it taken away, she worked so hard to qualify for those classes."  Baloo saw that Rebecca was on the verge of tears.

            "Now hold up, Bosslady-- lets find Molly first."  He looked up at the sound of another plane.  "Here's Kit, so lets wait one for him to land."

            Kits aircraft touched down. The younger bear had done something of a favor for Shere Khan several years ago, and the _Thunderbird_ was the result-- jet engines with propellers that could fold out for the maximum low speed thrust, or feather and fold into streamlined nacelles when speed was needed made it both fast and powerful-- even Baloo had to admit that it was a handsome plane.  Wildcat adored it-- like any well made piece of machinery.   

            Kit leaped out, and headed for the two others.  He'd matured and filled out well, from the lithe bearcub to a tall, rangy adult.  His face was still as open and full of life as it had been, and the scar across his left cheek lent character rather than marring his looks. Baloo still shuddered every time he saw that scar. Just a little lower…

            "Hi Papa Bear, Ms. Cunningham." He said. "What's going on?"

            "Becker's is looking for Molly, Kit."  Baloo said, and both filled him in on the events of the day. 

            "Those close minded-."  Kit said and cut himself off.  Becky was here, so he'd have to wait until he and Baloo were alone to give a full description.  "Ms. Cunningham, so what?  She can make her money flying-- she's a great pilot, and she knows-"

            "That's not the point!" Becky said, stamping her foot. "Molly wanted to go to college and get a degree in engineering-- she wanted to work on the rocket projects…they have no right to deny that to her. She did everything-- if she was a _boy_ they'd be falling all over themselves to get her in the classes."  She hissed in anger.

            "But that's not the problem-- I haven't seen her and she's always good about letting me know where she is…" Becky said, "I thought she might have come down here to see Baloo and Wildcat, but…"

            Abruptly, a car zoomed up by them, and turned, a package being thrown at their feet.  As the car zoomed off in a cloud of dust, a coughing Kit picked up the package, which turned out to be a letter wrapped around a brick. He blinked, and pulled out a single ribbon.    

            "This is Molly's" Kit said.  He looked to the note and started reading.

            "To the annoying type Bosslady, the Fat Gray Bear, and My former Plundering Protégé, I have the female type Bear.  Do not look for her, or it will not go well.  Wait, and I will tell you what you must do to get her back.  Felicitations and plunderings, Don Karnage. "  Kit let the note fall from his hands as he looked at the other two, their horror struck eyes meeting.


	3. Chapter III

            Three Weeks.  

            Three weeks had gone by with no word from Karnage-- not even any pirate raids, _anywhere_. It was like he had vanished from the face of the earth.  Becky alternated between tormenting the police and bursting into tears.  Baloo and Kit had flown here there and everywhere, but not  a single sign of Molly.  

            Mr. Wurkle had been unexpectedly supportive, arranging for some of his friends in the FBI to aid them, and so it was one day at Higher for Hire when Molly's teacher dropped by.  

            Baloo didn't have much use for teachers, normally, but Wurkle had been helpful.  The graying tiger walked in, and nodded to Baloo.

            "No news?"

            "None." Baloo said, "I mean, this isn't normal for Karney-- he would normally be sending a ransom note right away."  The horrible thought that Baloo had been keeping away popped up. "Yah don't think he-"

            "No.  I'm certain something else is occurring."  Wurkle said with certainty.  "Karnage does not appear to be a cold blooded murderer.  I think that Molly is part of one of his ridiculously complex plans.

            "You sound like you know him."

            "Not personally, but I did work in the shore patrol before becoming a teacher."  Wurkle shrugged.  "It's not his…style."

            "Ya got that right."  Baloo said, "I'm just surprised Pigtails hasn't gotten away."

            "Who says she wants to?"  Wurkle asked.  Baloo blinked, then swelled up as the meaning of Wurkle's words penetrated his mind.

            "Now just a cotton picking moment!  Pigtails would _never_ work with Karny."  Wurkle shrugged.

            "Not as such, certainly."  He frowned, "But she was _very_ upset, with good reason, I feel.  In that condition she might not be as eager to return as she would be otherwise…"

***

            "Hah!"  Karnage said, barely ducking his opponents sword.  Molly closed in, intent on the kill, as Karnage backpedaled, towards the edge of the hanger bay. Sitting on an airplane wing, Mad Dog and Dumptruck both were watching. 

            "She doesn't look like the captain."  Dumptruck said, 

            "She doesn't move like the captain either,"  Maddog agreed.    

            Molly made a final swing, but Karnage ducked it and swept forward with a leg, tripping the larger teenager to the deck.  Before Molly could get up, his sword point came to lightly rest just over her collar bone.  

            "You are much better, my Plundering Protegette."  Karnage said, "In fact, you are almost not as good as my own mangling self."  He smiled, "And now… we well prepare to get the final key in my master plan!"

            "Oh?" Molly said, standing up and sliding her sword into its sheathe, opposite her holstered gun and whip. "You're _finally_ going to tell me?"

            "Why yes,"  Karnage smiled, looking behind Dumptruck and Maddog, to where the doctor sat. This would be the big test to see if the treatment had taken.  

            "You see, Shere Khan has finally built another sparkly knickaty knack that I will use to power a new lightning gun!"  Molly folded her arms at that. However she didn't seem at all disturbed at using the gun, but…

            "That won't work." Molly said.

            "It would have worked last time, except for the blundering bear!"  Karnage said getting a little annoyed.  Who was his protegette to say it wouldn't work?

            "And on the way out, the Cape Suzzette fighters will blow you out of the sky." Molly said.  "You let me fly with your…pilots, remember?"  She cocked her hips, "A blind man with one arm could outfly them."

            "Hey…" Maddog whined. 

            "And what does that matter, we have the lightning gun!" Karnage said. 

            "Which fires in one direction-- what's to keep someone from flying _behind_ the Vulture and blowing it up from that direction?"  Karnage opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again.

            "I had not thought of that inconsequentiality".  He admitted at last.  "What would _you_ do?" He asked, throwing the question back to her.  Molly chewed her lower lip and had a thoughtful expression on her face. 

            "Well, we need a way to cover all the blind spot…. RACHET!"  She shouted, "GET DOWN HERE!"  As that worthy scrambled down, Molly turned to Karnage and smiled.

            "I have an idea…"

            "What is it?"

            "A surprise."

            "Oh goody! I love surprises!  Will it make big kabooms!?"

            "The biggest."  Molly assured him with a smile on her face.

***

            "Baloo."  Rebecca said, as Baloo came into the office of Higher For Hire.  The bear sighed at her appearance.  Becky's hair was disordered and lifeless, her eyes deeply shadowed.   She hadn't been sleeping much-- and she hadn't gone back to the apartment once since Molly had vanished. 

            "Baloo." She repeated, "Shere Khan has something for you to ship-- some kind of secret package that he doesn't want to trust his regular lines with."  She gestured at the box, padlocked and heavy, sitting below the desk.

            "How much is he paying, Beckers?"

            "Twenty-thousand dollars."  Becky said in the same defeated voice, not a trace of joy at what had to be the most money she'd seen in the last several years. 

            "OK…um… do you want Kit to stay here with you?"

            "No, I'll be OK with Wildcat… and take Kit with you-- I want to make certain nothing happens to it." Baloo nodded at that, and picking the package up, headed for the door.

            "Beckers?"

            "Yes Baloo?"

            "She'll come back."

            Later, on the Sea Duck, Kit and Baloo were watching the water. They'd taken as much of a detour as they'd dared to, and were taking the time to see if they could spot any sign of Molly.

            "Nothing."  Kit said.  

            "Yeah, that's about the size of it, Britches-- let's stop at Louie's and see if he's heard anything."  Kit nodded and checked the chronometer.  

            "We've got enough time,"  The younger bear agreed. 

            At Louie's the mood was equally glum. Louie felt like a near uncle to Molly and her face was pasted on the flight wall, with a reward under it.  

            "No news, Cuz."  He said.  

            "Damn." Baloo sat down heavily.  "Becker's falling apart, Louie." 

            "Do you blame her?" Louie asked, "Kid's about the only thing she has left, leastways in blood."  Baloo nodded morosely.  

            ***

            "Are you certain they have it?"

            "Yes Ma'am, I saw it dropped off from a Khan car at Higher For Hire."

            "Good!"

            "Um…are you going to tell the boss?"  The female voice replied cheerily.

            "No, he doesn't need to have his nap interrupted-- and I know exactly where they'll be!"  Molly snapped off the radio and turned to Maddog.  "Get five pilots-- and put one of them in the two seater.

            "What about your plane?"  

            "I won't need it."  Molly grinned, "I'm going to catch a ride."

            ***

            Baloo and Kit were coming out of Louies, when they suddenly saw someone frantically running towards them down the beach.  It was a…girl-- no, it was MOLLY!

            "Get the plane started, get the plane started!"  She screamed.  Baloo and Kit paused for a second, then darted for the Sea Duck as five pirate fighters came up and over the treeline, opening fire on the parked aircraft.  Baloo and Kit piled in, Molly coming right after, as Baloo beat all records starting up the engines.  

            "Hang on!"  He said, as the Sea Duck pulled back and started to take off, bullets whipping past it.  For a second Kit thought he head Molly muttering something about 'she told them to miss', but that was obviously just the sound of the bullets.  Baloo did a triple loop, which had everyone holding on for dear life, and pulled straight up into a cloud bank.

            "There!"  Baloo said, "That'll lose them. Pigtails, what happened to you?"  He said, looking at her.  Molly was wearing shorts,  boots, and a shirt that was tied down across her midriff, leaving her stomach bare.  Some kind of backpack, a whip, and goggle completed her dress. "Becker's is gonna ground you forever, once she gets over being happy to see you."   Baloo said.  There was a slight flash from Molly's eyes.

            "Yeah, I just had to get back to my home economics class."  Molly said.  "Don Karnage heard something about you having a secret package, and I managed to sneak out."  She looked around the cabin.  "What was it?"

            "Don't know." Baloo said, "It's in that box, over there."  Molly walked over to it and hefted it easily.  

            "Big locks."  She said.

            "Huh?  Oh, yeah!" Kit said.  W_hy doesn't she have boyfriends? _He thought, if it wasn't for the fact that she was his sister (in spirit if not blood), he'd be right in there trying to get ahead of the pack.    Molly strolled into the cargo bay.

            "Pigtails?" Baloo asked, "Where are you going?"

            "Back."  Molly said, hitting the door release.  The wind started to whip through the plane.

            "HEY!"  Baloo bellowed, "What are you doing?"

            "Picking up my package!" Molly shouted back.  Kit advanced on her.

            "Molly, you don't have to do this-- we can take you back to Cape Suzzette!"  He said, trying to grab her.

            "I don't want to go back to Cape Suzzette-- Tell mom that everything's ok…and stop trying to grab me, I warn you!"

            "Molly, I'm not going to let you-OOFFF!"  Kit had tried to grab her and Molly brought her knee up so hard that Kit's head actually hit the roof of the plane. 

            "I'm sorry Kit." Molly said, as Kit sagged down into the traditional Dance Of The Dying Cockroach .  She leaned down and gave him a kiss on his cheek, then dove out of the rear of the plane, as Baloo, who had managed to wedge the wheel with his "autopilot" came charging out, just in time to see Molly dive out into a thousand feet of empty air.

            'PIGTAILS!"  He bellowed, horrified, but then Molly did something and her backpack opened up into a para-glider, with a small rocket thrusting away.  She circled the Sea Duck once, then dove into the white mists of a cloud and was lost from sight.  Baloo looked down at Kit, still pale and wheezing.

            "Well, Papabear." Kit said, "are you going to tell Rebecca, or shall I?"

            There was nothing to say to that, as both men turned stunned gazes to the now empty air.

  
   
  

            My dear, I hypnotized her. You are responsible for making her inner child ah, ah…Axe muderer!


	4. CHapter IV

            The Iron Vulture:

            "You WHAT?"  Karnage bellowed at the cringing Dumptruck.

            "I er, let her go captain…" Dumptruck started, and then cowered as Karnage whapped him about the head with his captains hat.

            "You…. Not smart like me person!" Karnage bellowed, "How do you know she wasn't fooling you to run away for real, and war-"

            "I got it!"  All eyes turned to Molly as she proudly entered the bridge, holding the box in her hands.  Karnage frowned.

            "Yeesss…" He said, "but I am thinking that _I_ would have been best to get the knickity knack."  Molly laughed,

            "Oh right.  You'll walk up to Baloo and ask for it."

            "And you did?"

            "Well, I asked to see it, so kinda..yeah."

            "Well, open it!" Karnage said, stifling his jealousy-- she was supposed to be a plundering _protégé, _ which did not involve making her own plans…yet. 

            Molly carefully undid the lock, using some tools to actually disassemble the mechanism, and opened it carefully.  The pirates crowding the bridge all gave an "aah" of expectation at the jewel that was revealed.    It was dead black, such a black that it seemed to drink in the light around it, and all could feel the coolness that seemed to suck the heat out of the nearby air.  The padding in the case was coated with frost. 

            "I do not understand?"  Karnage said, "It is supposed to be hot, like the last one, not cold and blackity dark like."  Molly blinked and looked at it for several minutes.  She thought.

            "I think it's…sucking in energy." She said, "so if Rachet is right, we can make it release energy."

            "That is very nice…but have you solved the directionality problem?"  Karnage asked, trying to give the impression of just waiting for her to say no so he could step in with his far superior solution.  Molly smiled down at him.  

            "Yep!  Give me and Rachet… a couple of weeks, and the Iron Vulture will be invincible!"

***

            At H4H, Baloo and Kit walked into the office. Becky looked up at them.

            "How did the flight go?"

            "We ah… lost the jewel." Baloo said.  He was…gratified that at least that produced an old fashioned Becky roar.

            "YOU WHAT?  HOW?"

            "Ummmm…."  Kit paused, and looked at Baloo.

            "Well it's like this."

            "That is to say…"

            "How?  HOW Baloo?" Becky had the bear by the lapels and was hoping up and down.  "How could you do this to me?  Kit, why weren't you watching him?  I sent you along to watch him!?"  Her voice kept going up and then got puzzled. "Kit, why are you walking like that?"

            "Well… Molly kicked me."   Becky stopped cold.

            "Molly?"

            "Um, yeah."  Kit said, kicking himself.

            "Where is she?  Molly?  Molly!"  Becky shouted running to the Sea Duck.  "You gave the jewel away to get her, right?"

            "Not exactly…" Kit said, and sighed. Then continued, "We saw her running away from the pirates, so we took her onboard…but she stole the jewel and abandoned the plane." That stopped Becky short.

            "She…stole the Jewel."

            "Yeah."

            "And went back to the pirates?"

            "Well… she jumped out of the plane." 

            "WHAT?"

            "But she had a rocket pack!"  Kit said, frantically.

            "Oh, and she went?"

            "Into some clouds…"

            "And then we couldn't see her anymore." 

            "But she did have a plan."  Kit said.  "I'm certain of it."

            "I DON'T CARE IF SHE HAD A PLAN! WHY DIDN'T SHE COME BACK HERE!?"

            "Bosslady, we didn't exactly have a chance ta talk about it." Baloo said, trying to interject sweet reason into the conversation.

            "I DON'T' CARE IF YOU DIDN'T HAVE A CHANCE. OH MY POOR BABY!" Becky wailed, then, without missing a beat, "WHEN I GET FINISHED GROUNDING HER, IT'LL BE THE 22ND CENTURY BEFORE SHE COMES OUT OF HER ROOM!!!"   Baloo had to smile at that-- whatever else, the sight of a living breathing, uninjured Molly had banished the worst and unspoken thought they'd all had. 

            "Now Beckers, we just need to sit down and think about this-" Abruptly, a large car drove up, and several VERY large individuals got out, and without so much as a by your leave, picked them up and tossed them into the car.  

            "Mr. Khan wants to speak to you."  One said, barely giving Rebecca time to tell Wildcat to hold the fort.  As the car drove off, Wildcat scratched his head.

            "Fort?  What fort?"  And then with a bright expression, went off to find the fort to hold.

***

            Molly was finishing working on her plane-- well it had been a spare, but she had fixed it and it was _hers_ now.  Looking behind her, she sighed-- she always seemed to attract a crowd. 

            "Dumptruck!" Molly bellowed, 

            "Yes?" That worthy said.

            "Hand me the 7/8ths."  When he did, she renewed her attack on the last bolt. "C'mon you…. _There!"_  She said in satisfaction, closing the hatch and standing up. 

            It wasn't a biplane-- it was better, one of the monoengined jets that had just started coming into service-- Karnage had stolen it, but nobody except for rachet understood it (and rachet was far to busy fixing everything_ else_ nobody understood), so it had just sat in the hanger. Not anymore.    Molly positively purred with glee.  

            "Ar, that's very nice… Almost as nice as my home…"  Dumptruck said.

            "Home?" Molly asked, "You had a home before you became a pirate?"

            "Yes, I had a home, back und Sweden." He said, "But I had to get a job, and the farm didn't work."

            "Why not?"

            "It was a really good price-- but when I farmed I found out there was only three inches of topsoil over the rocks. My wife said I had to make money… so her and little Helga could eat."  Molly's mind struggled with the image of Dumptruck, a wife, and what a girl would look like with his genetic coding.  She smiled to repress the shudder as she got an image of Dumptruck with long golden locks.  

            "But now I de pirate." Dumptruck said happily.

            "And how much do you make?"  Molly asked.  Dumptruck screwed up his face in concentration.  Molly sighed. Right, big numbers.

            "That's…nice."  She said, and looked over at the rest of the hanger.  Filthy, as usual.   Well, they'd see about that.  She looked over at some lounging pirates.

            "You, over there!  GET OVER HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"  She bellowed.   They hustled, as Molly glared down at them. 

            "Where are the mops kept?"  The pirates looked blankly at her.

            "MOPS!  TO CLEAN!" She bellowed.  

            "But…but why?  Maddog whined.  It's not that bad…"  Molly took one finger, and drew it along the deck plating.  When she stuck it in Maddogs face, the finger was coated with an oozing, stinking, mixture of dirt, slime, oil, and other, less namable things.  She flicked it onto Maddogs nose. 

            "Ooooh." The pirate groaned.

            "Now." Molly said, "When Rachet and I build the secret weapon, we're going to be all over the Vulture, and I am NOT going to get any more filthy than I have to. Understand?"  A hyena looking fellow with a bandoleer of dynamite sticks panted and looked worried.

            "But the cap'n always makes us scrub, but nothing ever gets better." He whined.  Molly looked superior.

            "That's because: A. you waited too long, and this gunk is welded to the floor and walls, and B. because _I_ wasn't here."  She paused, "Rachet!"

            "Yes Molly?"  Rachet asked.  

            "Are any of the boilers hot?"

            "Um…yeah, some of them, why?"  

            "Good, take Dumptruck and anyone else you need. I want you to hook the fire hose up to the steam vent."

            "Why?"

            "'Cause we're going to give the Vulture and old fashioned steam cleaning."  Molly said, the light of invention, or perhaps mania, in her eyes.   Turning to the others, she barked out. "Alright!  Get those mops!  You'll follow along behind me!"  

***

            Don Karnage was enjoying a pleasant dream, where Cape Suzzette had surrendered to him, to avoid his righteous wrath. He had just gotten to the part where Shere Khan (who had begged to be his flunky), had just placed the Crown on his head, crowning him Pirate King and eternal Ruler of Usland.   The dream was at least in part helped along by the letter he had received by Pirate Post-- a collection of perpetually over worked homing pigeons.  Once again, he would make his grand entrance to the Pirate's Gathering.  He sighed.

            Suddenly, however, the skies darkened over Cape Suzzette.  A choking white cloud covered everything, and Karnage fought with all his might against the horrifying foe.

            BONK!

            "OW!" Karnage said, from where he'd rolled out of bed.   His eyes bugged out at the sight-- a thick hot mist seemed to obscure everything, and a terrible hissing noise was coming from outside.

            "Oh I will hang them by their pinkies for interrupting my nap!"  Karnage snarled, and threw open the door.   

            "Watch it!"  Someone shouted as a stream of superheated steam came close to removing Don Karnage's nose.  He pulled back and tried to see in the corridor, which was a collection of swirling fogbanks, hot, sticky, and wet.  Suddenly a shape materialized in the mist. It was Molly, in a tank top and a pair of shorts, wielding a steam hose, playing it on the walls, ceiling, and especially the floor. Behind her came a horde of pirates, each one bearing, (and using), a mop, scraper, or sprayer.  Behind them, Karnage saw _another_ horde, this one carrying paint cans and brushes. 

            "what what what are you _doing?!"  _Karnage sputtered.

            "What does it look like?" Molly said.  "Cleaning this dump."  Her hair was bedraggled and lying in soaked locks around her face, her clothes were soaked and stained with oil, and from the gleam in her eyes, she was having the time of her life. "Didn't you ever think to do this?  Once the steam loosens it, it's easy to clean."

            "Yes, I understand-- kaff, kaff." Karnage tried to get the smell out of his nose. "But this…this isn't something a plundering protégé should do!?"

            "Why not?"  Molly asked, cocking her hips and shutting off the hose.  The pirates behind her fell silent.  "this ship is a _pigsty_."

            "So?"

            "So it shouldn't be! Half the steam hoses are rotted, the other half are hard to use their so brittle-- This ship needs to get cleaned out, and then fixed up."

            "Yes, well that is the captain's duty!"  Karnage said, and Molly swelled dangerously, before a cunning look played briefly across her face. 

            "But Captain." She said, giving a sweet look that would have had both Kit and Baloo running for cover and/or counting their fingers.  Karnage crossed his arms as Molly continued.

            "You told me too."  She said.

            "WHAT?"  Karnage said. 

            "Remember, you wanted  big kabooms?"

            "Yes…"

            "Well, the crew will have to be rested, and I'll have to do a lot of work, and who wants to work in grime and mess. Think of the impression you would make on Cape Suzzette if they see that you took the trouble to clean the Iron Vulture before conquering the city!" Karnage thought about it for a moment.

            _He couldn't fall for that._

"I like that idea! Carry on!"  Karnage shouted, "now go, go, I have much meanderings to plan."

            _He did fall for it._  Molly thought. Karnage paused, and turned back around to Molly.

            "Oh by the path, my little plundering protégétte, I have some good news for you."

            "Yes?"

            "We will be going to  a party this weekend. Make certain you have a good dress, yes/no?  It is the pirates gathering and you must make a good impression when you are outshown by my gloriousness."  Molly looked at him, blankly.

            "A dress would be a good request that I am ordering you to get."  He finished and closed the door.  The pirates looked at Molly.

            "A party… a dress?"  She squeaked.  "He wants me to go with _him?"  _The squeak went up several octaves in tones of horror.

            "Eeuuuuu…."

  
   
  

            My dear, I hypnotized her. You are responsible for making her inner child ah, ah…Axe muderer!


	5. Chapter V

            "Ah Ms. Cunningham." Khan said, putting his hands together on his desk.  "I presume you have a reason for _why_ my jewel was not delivered on time?"

            "Er, well, yes… that is to say…um…"  Becky looked at Baloo who spoke up.

            "Karny nicked it, Khan."  The tiger raised one eyebrow.

            "Indeed.  Then why did one of _my_ sources at Louie's at the time, state that Ms. Cunningham's daughter Molly boarded the plane.  Yet, much to my surprise, she was not seen leaving the plane."  His eyebrows drew slightly together, like the crosshairs of a cannon. "I might even be so bold as to suggest that she and the Jewel decamped together."

            "Are you saying that MY daughter would work with Don Karnage!"  Becky shouted, swelling up.  

            "It is not impossible-- I also have recently been informed of her…setbacks in school.  Pirates tend to be less interested in ones appearances as opposed to ones capabilities, and in any case, the amount of money the jewel would bring might very well purchase acceptance." 

            "And _I'm_ helping her?"

            "Of course not-- you are not a dishonest businesswomen, just one far to enamored of get rich quick schemes."  Khan left Becky gaping like a fish out of water, and continued.  "However, the penalty clause in the contract does state that you are liable for the cost of replacement."  Becky frowned.

            "Yes, yes, we'll get your twenty-thousand."

            "Ah-- that was not the cost of fabrication-- _that_ cost would be 2 million dollars.  However, I am not an unfeeling man-- I shall simply hold you liable for the 500,000 dollar reward I am offering for it.  Good Day."  And with that, they were ushered out of the office and sent down to the car.  Becky was clenching the copy of the contract Khan had thoughtfully provided her, with the relevant portions outlined in red.

            "I, first Molly, now…ruined…ah…."  She said, looking worse than she had during the truffle incident.

            "Don't worry Beckers." Baloo said, "We'll get the jewel back and everything will be fine!"  Becky didn't say anything to this.  

            ***

             Meanwhile, on the Iron Vulture, Molly was frantically throwing clothes around the room.  

            "No, not that one…ooohhhh this is horrible!"  She wailed.  Being a plundering protégé meant that simply strolling into a department store was out of the question, and the clothes on the Vulture weren't…exactly suitable.  Dumptruck had left with an earnest statement that "He vould give her a hand."  Molly had no idea what he was talking about, but he'd been gone for several hours.  

            "Here he dis!"  Dumptruck said behind her, causing Molly to spin around.

            "Here _who _is-"  Her voice broke off at the sight of the gagged and tied man on the floor in front of her.  He looked _old_-- at least 36.    Molly looked up at Dumptruck and quietly, asked.

            "Who is he?" She felt proud.  It hadn't been a scream.

            "Your tailor."  Molly looked down at the turkey, and carefully, like he was actually made of nitroglycerine, undid the gag.  

            "What is the meaning of zis!" He shouted in an accented voice.  "I demand to be taken to ze consulate immediately!"

            "Ahm…"  Molly said intelligently.  Then, frantically to Dumptruck. "What did you do!"

            "Every time der Kaptain wants a new suit, we go out and get a tailor." Molly blinked at that.  That might explain the look of his uniforms-- vengeance on someone too fashion blind to see it?

            Whatever, that wouldn't work for _her._  One thing Karnage seemed to have missed-- you might force someone to work, but if you wanted _good_ work, you needed to pay them.

            "Hello sir!" She said in the happy, open, _honest_ voice Mom used on rich clients.  "I'm so sorry for the inconvenience…let me compensate you for it."

            "and How would you do zat?"  

            "I'll pay you… four weeks wages for one dress."

            "And I will live to zpend it?"

            "Yes, you'll live to spend it."  Molly said with a sigh.

            "Er, Molly…"  Dumptruck said, "Der Kaptain won't be happy…"

            "Yes he will-- happier than he'd be if I showed up in a sack." Molly said.  She dug through the clothes for a moment, finding that horrible dress shirt Karnage had, the one with the genuine pearls and gold doubloons sewn on.  He'd never miss it.

            "Here-- thirty gold doubloons and a dozen pearls.  Does this work?"

            The tailor's eyes lit with green.

            "Oh yes! Madam, I will make zee the best dress ever seen here!"  Molly looked around the Iron Vulture and sighed.  

            "That won't be hard."  Not counting the odd hostage and maybe Baloo if Karnage had ever captured him heading to a bongo contest, her's was probably the _only_ dress ever seen here.

            Freed of his terror of death and/or not getting paid, the tailor suddenly looked much more in charge as he looked into the room.

            "It is ze horrible place to create a dress… You!" that was snapped to Dumptruck, "go get my thread, my materials!  You!"  Maddog had been shrinking back, hearing the danger of work in the voice, but too late, "A mirror!  A good one, fit for a beauty such as this."

  Molly almost smiled, but then.

            "You!"  That was directed at her.  "Come over here so I may start the fitting process."   Molly gave an involuntary squeak as the small tailor practically picked her up and tossed her into the room, slamming the door behind him.

***

            "We have to go get her, BALOO! Get the plane ready.  No wait, Karnage might hurt her if we go get her, Baloo! Don't go running off, we need to think this through and make a plan, oh My Poor Baby!"  Becky was spinning around the office like a hyperkenetic top.  

            "I can't call the police, what if they think she really is working with Karnage and then I wouldn't be able to ground her myself, where does she get off putting me through all this."    Wurkle stepped into the office, and looked at Baloo.

            "She's been like this…"

            "Ever since we got back."  Baloo said, with resignation. And people thought he sometimes went nuts.  Well, he couldn't blame Beckers. 

            "Well, I have some very interesting information, from my…ah friend, in the FBI."  Wurkle said.   That brought Becky over.

            "You found out how he's holding her prisoner?  You freed her?  She's back right now?"

            "Ah, not exactly…and as for the prisoner thing…"  Wurkle held out a photograph.  It was grainy, and black and white, but it clearly showed Don Karnage, sword out, sparring with… Molly Cunningham.  Becky grabbed it and her eyes got wide.

            "Look…she's….fighting with him?"

"Ah, training was the word my source used."  The _type_ of clothes  finally registered with Rebecca.

            "Look… what she's wearing…those shorts, that top… I'll ground her, I'll ground her forever!"  Wurkle fought a smile.  

            "The news from my source was that this photo was taken by another pirate…and apparently copies are…quite popular."  He paused, "I doubt it's due to any great adoration for Don Karnage."

            "She's grounded.  I have to rescue her so I can _strangle_ her. Molly Elizabeth Cunningham!"  Becky said swelling up.  Then, abruptly, she deflated. "She's going to go to jail, isn't she?"

            "Maybe not." Mr. Wurkle said, "Because the source also found out that _this_ individual has been seen with Karnage.  Hison the Hypnotist is the name he goes by."

            _"Hypnotist?"_

            "Yes.  He's wanted for the Pamplona Running Heist."

            "WHAT?"

            "Ah, he was running a show at the Kumquat expo and hypnotized all the audience to think they were bulls-- given that there were five hundred Turkeys in the audience, it was…quite a show."

            "And he's wanted for that?"

            "Well, it was the official day of the Running Of the Bull's track meet, and the turkeys chose the same rout….  It was messy."

            "Oog."  Baloo said, thinking about it.  Becky had no time for sympathy.

            "So, you think they hypnotized my _baby?"_  She said, "I'll kill them all, starting with Don Karnage…"

            "Hold on, hold on!" Wurkle said.  "Things may not be as they appear." Baloo was thinking, but Kit spoke up.

            "But Mr. Wurkle," Kit said respectfully (Wurkle had also been _his_ teacher), "You _can't_ hypnotize someone against their will.  I remember that from class."

            "Mmmm that's true."

            "What!" Becky shouted, "You're saying Molly _likes_ this?"

            "I don't think 'like' is the best word." Wurkle said, "But how angry was she when you last saw her."

            "Furious.  Nearly crying with rage." Becky said flatly.  "I don't blame her."

            "And, at least on some level, perhaps she would like to pay those people back?"  Wurkle asked.  "That might be the reason this hypnotist-- if that was what he did, was able to succeed."

            "Then Pigtails _does_ want to do this?" Baloo said in horror.

            "I don't know, Baloo." Wurkle said, "She hasn't yet been in a position to do any real harm-- I can't see Molly _ever_ knowingly killing anyone, can you?"

            "No."  Becky said, a world of certainty in that one word.  

            "But for now.." Wurkle continued, "I have a message for you."

            "Yes?"

            "Wait.  No matter how hard it might be, just wait. Molly isn't in any danger, and nobody else is, so until we know some more… just give it time."

            "OK." Becky said, "I bet the FBI can do better than we can.  Thank you Mr. Wurkle."  Wurkle nodded.  Baloo had just sat down, when he heard Wurkle's car leave.  

            "BALOO!"

            "What?"

            "What are you sitting down for?"

            "Waiting, like he said!"

            "We've waited for almost 30 seconds.  That's enough. Lets go!"

  
   
  

            My dear, I hypnotized her. You are responsible for making her inner child ah, ah…Axe muderer!


	6. Chapter VI

            Karnage was unhappy. First of all his plundering protégé, instead of hanging worshipfully on his every world, had gone off on her own, generally leaving a trail of chaos wherever she went.  The iron vulture was full of pirates desperately scrubbing and polishing, gearboxes that hadn't seen the touch of new oil since they'd been _made_ getting a full going over.  It was all very disturbing.

            But, Karnage had to prepare for the party-- it was important to dress properly, and he found his best uniform, the one with the gold lace and diamond studded collar to go with his magnificent self.  There was just one problem.  

            "Where is my mirror?"  He asked. Nobody replied, but it was true. His best mirror…was _gone!_  Stealing from others was okay. To steal from him, Don Karnage, was a mortal sin.  He strode out into the hall.

            "Maddog!"

            "Oh…" Maddog whined.  Karnage cuffed him. 

            "Do not whine until _after_ I beat you." Karnage snarled. "Where is my mirror?"

            "Ah, er…Molly has it."

            "And who got it for her?"  

            "I did."   Karnage whipped his hat off and belabored Maddog around the head with it for several minutes.

            "_Now_ You may whine, my brainless minion!"

            "oooowwwwww…."  Karnage stalked down the corridor.

            "I will have to instruct my protégé, that she steals from others, not from me, _Don Karnage!"_  Getting to her cabin door, he threw it open.  A cloud of steam, scented differently from the earlier one flooded into the corridor, along with a feminine scream.

            "I'm taking a shower, close the door!  NOW!"

            "But-"  A wet towel smacked right into his face.

            "DOOR! NOW!"  Karnage whipped the sodden towel off just as Molly's whip snaked out and wrapping around the knob, pulled the door closed.

            "She wears the whip in the bathroom?"

            "I don't know… Will tried to peek and she didn't use a whip on him." Maddog whined.

            "Oh, what did she use?"

            "A piano."  

            "Hmph.  Well I will-"

            "On zide you egregious pirate!"  A turkey, arms full of cloth, stormed past Karnage and into the room.

            "Who was that?"

            "Her tailor…"

            "Her Tailor, HER tailor!?  I am the only one needing a tailor on the Iron Vulture!"  Karnage stormed.  "Dumptruck!"

            "Kaptain?"

            "Go Kidnap _me_ a tailor!"

            "But Capn', there's no time!"

            "Find me a tailor or find yourself an undertaker." Karnage growled. Maddog wilted.

            After some time, and a good amount of physical pain on Maddog's part, Karnage was standing before his mirror, observing his martial self. 

            "I am looking almost as good as I should!" he said happily. 

            "Plundering protégé!"  He called, "It is time for you to be seen basking in the light of my munificence!"  The door opened, and Karnage's mouth dropped.

***

            "The pirates ball!" Kit said, snapping his fingers.  

            "The what?"  Becky asked.

            "The pirates have a yearly wingding, where they get together, make plans, get drunk, that sort of thing." Kit said.

            "And you…"

            "Karnage would never take me-- said I was too young."  Kit shrugged, "It used to really annoy me."

            "So why don't the police come get all of them?"

            "That's easy, Beckers." Baloo said, "I bet they have it on Dragon island, don't they Kit."

            "Uh-huh."  Baloo shook his head. 

            "Nasty place-- everything's for sale there and they don't have any extradition treaties with anyone."

            "and you think he would take _my_ daughter to this…this…"

            "Gathering of pirates?"  Baloo said.  Becky glared at him.  

            "I think he might, Miss Cunningham."  Kit said seriously.  "Everyone knows how many times we've made fools of him-- to have a family member..ah, on his arm, well…"  He trailed off.  Becky was beginning to look like she had during the Kitten affair. 

            "You think that…that… my daughter…"  She paused, "We're going to go rescue her. How do we get to Dragon Island?"

            "Getting' there ain't the problem, bosslady." Baloo replied, "getting off with our skins intact is the problem-- the cops are in the back pocket of the pirates."

            "You trust me!"  Becky said.  Baloo paled at that statement.  "Baloo, do you have the clothes from the costume ball?  Oh, of course you do, you never throw anything away-- let's go get them!"

            "Get them? For what Bosslady?"

`           "Well, if it's a pirate's ball, we'll have to show up as pirates, won't we?"

            Baloo groaned at the image. Another stupid Rebecca plan coming up.   Kit saved him however.

            "Ms. Cunningham-- you have to be a pirate of note, or be invited…we don't make it on either count." 

            "How does Don Karnage do it than!?"

            "The huge flying fortress he owns?"  Kit said.

            "OK…" Becky said angrily, "Than how would you do it?"

            "Well…. Every party has caterers…and nobody pays any attention to what _they_ look like."

            "And they'll just let us in?"  Kit grinned.

            "Sure.  Pirates are lousy tippers and they leave a mess-- we'll just have to bribe a few and then we're in."  Baloo groaned.  That _wasn't_ the "save" he'd had in mind. 

            "OK people." Baloo said, "We'd better fly now than… we don't want to risk meeting up with Karney on the way."

            ***

            Dragon Island was a small island, set between several nations, none of whom had ever been able to decide who owned it-- and none of whom had enough power to force the issue.  So, like Cape Suzzette, the island was free to make its own destiny…but unlike Cape Suzzette, it made its living from a far less honest source of income.  

            From all over the world pirates, criminals and shady traders made it their home.  The harbor was the final resting place of all those who's ambition overrode their common sense, while the palatial estates on the hills surrounding it proved what rewards awaited those who were as good as they thought.  Don Karnage didn't have an estate here-- his attack on Cape Suzzette had convinced the ruling oligarchs that he was far too much of a loose cannon to have that close at hand.  However many bribes were paid, however hard it was to get to Dragon Island, there was always the danger he would pull something that might end up in a full scale war with Usland, and by the ironclad laws of self interest, nobody wanted that. 

            However, they were more than happy to accept his money, like they were all other pirates. In fact, on the day that Dragon Island was conquered or changed ownership, many pirates would find their last secure port and trading facility eliminated… but until than, the gold always flowed in the bars, and knives glinted in the alley ways behind them.

            In one estate, a tall, broad white tiger with dark hair and powerful muscles sat by the window.  A well worked sword and pistol rested on his belt, and he watched as the Iron Vulture slowly cruised into the harbor.  A slight smile touched his face, and his green eyes fixed on the newly cleaned airship.   He clicked on a radio.

            "Well, our friends are here.  It appears that this meeting is going to be one to remember…"

  
   
  

            My dear, I hypnotized her. You are responsible for making her inner child ah, ah…Axe muderer!


End file.
